The vampire
by DurararaLovah
Summary: Izaya is a vampire, son of the vampire king and shizuo is a human, what would happen if they became best friends? Inspired by adventure time.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya is a vampire and shizuo is a human. I got this idea from adventure time, haha. Sorry for mistakes and OOC characters.

I looked up at the sky, it was already getting dark already. I dropped to the grass, and stared up at the stars. I've always done this, just staring. It's so peaceful. I closed my eyes and started drifting up into peaceful sleep. I felt a sudden wind hit me hard..I opened my eyes slowly, only to spot a raven haired man, with rust colored eyes staring at me. "Ah!" I screamed and jumped back, sitting up. "W-what? Who?" He pressed his fingers against my lips. "I'm izaya."

He floated on his back and smiled at me. "What...are you?" I asked cautiously. "Oh, I'm a vampire of course. I'm the son of the vampire king." I stood up quickly. "Oh, well ill just be going.." I started walking quickly until he flew in front of me, his face a couple inches away from mine. "What's your name?" I heard him say, I hesitated. "Shizuo...Shizuo hewaijima.." He smiled again. "Nice to meet you!" He grabbed my hand and shook it gently.

I smiled slightly. "So..what are you doing here at night? You have to be careful, you might get bit by a vampire!" He winked. I blushed slightly "I was just looking up at the stars like I do every night." "Mmm..I always see you out here! But the stars are pretty." I nodded in agreement. "Well..Izaya, I have to go.." "Will you be back tomorrow?" He asked. Why? "Yeah, like I said, I come everyday." "Bye Shizu-chan!" He waved to me and I waved back, smiling.

"Shizuooo!" I turned to see Simon waving to me, I was almost home to. "Hey, Simon." "Shizuo! Who were you talking to over there?" He asked. How did he know I was talking to someone? "Oh...um...Izaya.." He blinked. "Izaya? Who izaya?" I was nervous. Should I say something? "Izaya...I don't know his last name." "It better not be that vampire izaya.." He said cautiously. I gulped. "Why Simon?" "He's bad shizuo, bad vampire. Humans don't go near bad vampires." How was he bad? Simon must be thinking of another vampire. "Okay Simon, I get it.." I mumbled as I walked off, going back to my house.

I'm still going to see izaya tomorrow.


	2. Friends?

/Sorry for any mistakes and OOC./

"Izaya?" I called for him, we have been getting together and talking for the past three nights. I learned a lot about him, and I told him about me to. I looked up to see the raven peering Down at me. "Shit, izaya! You scared the crap outta me! Can't u ever just walk?!" I exclaimed and he slowly floated down to his feet. "Yes, but it's more fun to scare you." He smirked. "Tch, whatever." I mumbled and looked away. "So, Shizu-chan, anything new?" That fucking nick name. So annoying. "No. And stop calling me that, flea." "Why?" He got close to my face. I took a step back. "What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"I'm gonna-HEY!" I shuddered as cold air wrapped around my stomach. "Give me my shirt, bastard!" I screamed after him, and he just laughed, floating higher.

"Hahaha! Come get it Shizu-chan!" I ran after him,"Bastard stop cheating and get down here!" I yelled after him and watched him fly towards all of the stores and crowds, the street lights illuminating around them. I stopped. I'm not going over there without my fucking shirt! What the hell does this bastard think he's doing?! I sighed and ran after him anyway, kasuka gave me that shirt!

I pushed through people, not caring about what they had to say, as I kept my eyes on the laughing and flying vampire. I panted and struggled to keep up. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? Can't keep up?" He asked, and I glared. "Well get down here so I can beat you to a pulp, flea!" I screamed after him, and the next thing I knew, we were In a dark ally. "I finally got you, bastard." I struggled to say as I was out of breath. "Yeah Shizu! You got me! That was fun, huh?" My face contorted in anger. "Just give me my shirt back already!" I held out my hand and watched as he smiled gently, and reached out with the shirt in his hand.

-BAM!-

I stared in shock as I suddenly heard a loud gun shot and saw izayas eyes roll in the back of his head, falling in my arms. I stared at the head buried in my chest. "I-izaya...?" I whispered. "Shizuo." I turned around quickly, hearing a deep voice call me. "S-Simon...? What? You-" I stuttered, holding the tears back that threatened to fall. "Shizuo, vampires are bad. Especially ones that are related to the _vampire king._ He will do nothing but cause you trouble. He can act like you're friend, but once your guard is down he's going to attack you." Listening to his words, I looked down at the panting, bloody izaya in my arms. He put his gun away as I sat on the ground and gently set izaya down in my lap. "Izaya...Izaya, it's okay." I mumbled, and watched his eyes look around frantically.

"Shi-Shizu-chan..." I whispered. I smell blood...that's mine, isn't it? My eyes opened wide and my breath hitched. I looked up at shizuo, then his neck. I already felt my mouth drooling. "Izaya?" I heard him call me, and he pulled me up into a tight hug. "It's okay izaya, if you need blood then take mine." He said sternly. "I-I can't Shizu-chan.." I whimpered and tried to move away from his tight hold. "It's okay." The blonde repeated. I opened up my mouth slowly, taking one last look at Simon that was staring at us in horror with his empty gun. I plunged my teeth into Shizuos neck, feeling his warm delicious blood trickle down my throat. I quickly licked the blood trailing down his shirt, not wanting to waste any of it. _So good... _

"Izaya? Izaya are you awake?" I heard a deep voice call out to me, and I opened my eyes slowly. "Shizuo? What happened?" His face looked worried. "Well...I gave you some of my blood and you passed out. I had to pry you off of me." I blinked. Oh yeah. I looked at the deep fang marks, and the dragged marks where he pulled me off. I winced. "Sorry..I hurt my only friend." I mumbled and he put his arm around me. "It's okay, but izaya we're not friends." I looked up at him in horror. "W-what?" I asked, my body was trembling. And he flashed me a warm smile.

"You're my best friend."


End file.
